Technologies regarding using camera to capture digital images and then using image processing technology to perform comparison, identification or analysis thereof have already found in some published patents, for example, R.O.C patent No. M290286 “storage and application device based on object tracing identifying technology of image capture”, R.O.C patent No. M258521 “auto-image captured monitoring system integrated device”, R.O.C patent No. M271216 “electronic security device for monitoring”, and R.O.C patent No. I242380 “digital image monitoring system for detecting movement of object”.
Presently, the known movement detecting devices in the market, for the most part, are simple type products, that is to say, they only alarm as objects passing by so that the application scope thereof is quite narrow. Therefore, they only can be applied to specific purpose, especially professional use, and can not conform to other demands from general consumers. On the other hand, another type of products may own more complicated functions and should be assisted by software so that working with a PC is necessary, that means, a PC must be employed to install the software and connect with the peripheral devices or apparatuses (such as camera, monitor or alarm), and then, the functions of detecting moving objects, capturing images or identifying images which are relatively more complicated and advanced can be achieved. However, in opposite, this kind of product becomes lack of mobility.